Seeing Red
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Tinka starts seeing red whenever another girl hits on her boyfriend, Ty. It is only a matter of time until she cracks. Number 86 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Seeing Red

Summary: Tinka starts seeing red whenever another girl hits on her boyfriend, Ty. It is only a matter of time until she cracks. Number 86 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

It was a cold February morning at John Hughes High School. The hallway floors were littered with red, white, and pink confetti and matching hearts were plastered all over the walls. Students were making their way down the hallways, discussing the upcoming Valentine's Day dance, which would be held on a cruise ship on Lake Michigan. The girls were chatting about their dresses and accessories, while the guys were trying to outshine each other by revealing their hot dates.

On one of the hallway benches were CeCe and Rocky, who were happily discussing details about the upcoming dance the following night. Günther was sitting on the other side of CeCe, betwinkling an emerald green tie that he was going to wear to the dance.

"Oh, I can't believe the school's love cruise is tomorrow night!" CeCe gushed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to be going with Logan!" Rocky exclaimed, gleefully.

"I'm happy for you both," CeCe pointed out, "and who knows, maybe you two will be an item by the end the dance."

"Perhaps," Rocky replied. "But, let's not jump to any conclusions. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll -" CeCe began, before she was whacked in the head by a flying, plastic, silver gem.

"Oops, sorry, CeCe," Günther said, holding his hand out.

"Günther, must you wear a betwinkled tie to the dance?" CeCe asked, passing him the gem. "It's bad enough that the vest inside your tuxedo will be sparkly, but your tie, too?"

"Well, you want me to betwinkle my entire outfit so I will be glitterier than the disco ball above the dance floor?" Günther asked his girlfriend of nearly a year, smirking.

"On second thought, a sparkly tie and matching vest will do just fine," CeCe answered, quickly.

"That is what I thought, bay-bee," Günther said, before returning to his betwinkling.

Just then, Dina, who was wearing her headset, marched up to the trio sitting on the bench. Hot on her heels was her boyfriend, Deuce.

"Blue, Jones, Hessenheffer," she addressed, firmly. "I just consulted Martinez and he has confirmed that the limousine has been booked for tomorrow night."

"Sweet!" Rocky exclaimed, looking at Deuce. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Deuce replied, smiling. "It's a good thing my cousin, Esteban, owns a limousine rental company here in Chicago."

"Just to summarize, the limousine driver is scheduled to pick up Deucey and I at my place, followed by both Hessenheffers at their apartment, followed by both Blues, Logan, and CeCe at their apartment," Dina reminded the group. "We should all arrive at Lake Michigan at six o'clock sharp or, if we're lucky, with a few minutes to spare."

"Got it, Queen of Organization," CeCe replied, slightly annoyed.

"Where is the other Hessenheffer and her boyfriend?" Dina asked, referring to Tinka and Ty. "They should be notified of the limousine plans as soon as possible."

"We'll tell them when we see them," CeCe told her. "They're probably making out in the janitor's closet or something."

"Very well, be sure you tell them," Dina ordered, her hand darting to the side of her headset to take a call. "What do you mean the Cupid punch bowl is broken?"

Rocky, CeCe, and Günther watched as Dina stomped away, growling at the thought of dealing with another mishap associated with the dance. Deuce hurried after her, but not before saying goodbye to the trio and telling them that he would meet up with them at lunch.

After Dina and Deuce disappeared around the corner, Rocky said, "We should probably give Ty and Tinka the limousine information before Dina blows a fuse."

"Well, don't look at me," CeCe said, shaking her head. "I'm not pulling the flustered lovebirds out of the janitor's closet."

"You do not have to," Günther said, looking into the distance.

Rocky and CeCe turned their heads, to see what Günther was looking at, and were surprised to see Tinka leaning against a set of lockers. She was staring at Danielle, the cheerleader that tried changing Günther, with a look of hatred on her face. Her eyes were narrow and her nostrils were flaring, indicating that she was furious at the cheerleader.

Concerned, Günther approached his sister and asked, "What is the matter, sister twin?"

CeCe, who joined Günther along with Rocky, added, "Yeah, why are you sending death glares at Danielle?"

"Are you still mad at her for attempting to change Günther's personality and physical appearance completely?" Rocky asked.

"No, the past is the past," Tinka answered, turning to the group. "Right now, I am only concerned with the present, and presently, I want to betwinkle Danielle's head."

Rocky, CeCe, and Günther's eyes widened to the size of frisbees, as they each made a mental note to never mess around with Tinka. She would kill them.

"But, that pain will subside," Tinka added, gritting her teeth. "What I want is to put the old country's most terrible curse on her for eternity, break her nose to the point that it cannot be repaired, and toss her into a wood chipper. That way, everytime she looks at her reflection in the mirror, she will shudder with disgust and the mirror will break."

Rocky, CeCe, and Günther's eyes widened even more, to the size of pizza pans. They knew now not to mess around with Tinka because she would not kill them right away, she would make them suffer first.

"Just look at her flirting with Ty, even though she knows that he is no longer single," Tinka growled, gesturing towards to the duo in question. "She is nothing but a trampy little goat butt!"

"Watch your language, Tinka!" Günther scolded, frowning at her.

"You shouldn't feel threatened by Danielle," Rocky told Tinka.

"Look, I hate myself for admitting this, but she is pretty, popular, and gorgeous!" Tinka pointed out. "She can get any guy she wants. And I know, from her experience with a changed Günther, that she likes guys like Ty."

"So?" CeCe questioned. "It's not like he likes her."

"Then, why is he smiling while talking to her?" Tinka asked, glaring at the laughing pair.

"Maybe they're getting some enjoyment out of a joke," Rocky suggested. "That's what friends do, you know."

"Yeah, no need to be jealous, Tinka," CeCe added.

"I am not jealous!" Tinka huffed.

"Yes, you are, you're jealous that Danielle can get Ty's attention like that," CeCe explained. "Whatever you do, don't tell him that you're jealous. It sends him the message that you're clingy and that's a big no-no."

"Trust me, Tinka, Ty still loves you," Günther reassured his sister. "That is why he picked you over her in the first place. And he is not about to change his mind about that decision."

Tinka watched, as Ty excused himself from Danielle and made his way over to her, smiling brightly.

"Hey, babe!" Ty greeted, wrapping his arm around her. "How's my girl this morning?"

"Good, now that you are here," Tinka answered, her mood brightening.

As Rocky informed Ty about the limousine news, Tinka took the opportunity to look behind Ty's back at Danielle, who was sending the blonde a death glare. Tinka stuck her tongue out at the cheerleader, before turning her attention back to Rocky.

* * *

By the time the cruise ship set sail on Lake Michigan the following night, the dance inside was already in full swing. Music was blaring from the speakers, courtesy of DJ Pedro Martinez, another one of Deuce's cousins. Students, dressed in formal attire, were either breaking it down on the dance floor, chatting at tables, or sampling snacks and drinks by the refreshments tables.

When a slow song started playing, students started pairing up on the dance floor. Logan and Rocky were in a deep conversation with each other, as they danced. Deuce was grinning as he danced with Dina, thankful that no major incidents occurred that would require her full attention. CeCe rested her head on Günther's shoulder, as the two of them swayed back and forth. Ty and Tinka had their noses pressed against each other, as they moved to the slow rhythm of the song, despite Tinka's poofy gown attempting to separate her and Ty.

Once the slow song ended and an upbeat one started playing, most of the couples pulled apart.

"You want a drink?" Ty asked Tinka, after they separated.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Tinka answered, with a smile.

"Cool, be right back," Ty said, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Tinka smoothed out her pink gown, as she turned to Rocky and CeCe and started dancing with them. Günther and Logan joined the girls and, together, they all danced in a group. Dina complained about her high heels killing her feet and left to sit down, with Deuce accompanying her.

"So, having fun, Tink?" CeCe asked.

"Yes, absolutely," Tinka replied, sending CeCe a rare smile.

"I gotta say, Dina did an amazing job with planning this dance," Günther commented.

"Well, she _did_ plan the last two dances, which were both stellar," Rocky pointed out. "I should get her to be my wedding planner in the future."

"Fine, but I call being your maid of honour!" CeCe cried.

"Girl, that role has been yours ever since we first met," Rocky reassured her best friend, with a smile.

"Sweet!" CeCe exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "I promise that Dina and I will help plan the perfect wedding for -"

Suddenly, a loud shriek halted any conversations taking place in the room at that time.

"GET YOUR FILTHY, BADLY-MANICURED HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Rocky immediately looked from person to person in their group and realized that Tinka was missing.

"Was that Tinka?" CeCe asked, referring to the shriek.

"Yeah, we better check it out," Rocky said, making her way towards the source of the shriek. "It could get ugly."

CeCe nodded and, along with Günther and Logan, manuevered their way through the crowd of students, who were trying to get a good look at what was going on. The five of them stopped in their tracks, when they spotted Tinka by the punch bowl, her hands clenched into fists. In front of her was a shocked Ty, who was being shielded by a smug Danielle.

"Why don't you just back off?" Danielle questioned, smirking at a fuming Tinka.

"There is no way that I will be retreating!" Tinka shouted, her hands slipping under her gown. "He is my boyfriend!"

"He won't be for long," Danielle explained, with a maniacal laugh. "It's obvious that I can treat your man better than you can, you goat freak!"

"Ty Blue will never go out with a bitchy goat butt like you!" Tinka yelled, pulling out what looked like a large, sparkly water gun, and pointing it at Danielle.

"There is no need for that kind of language, Tinka!" Günther scolded, though he knew that she would not be listening to him.

"Well, well, well, looks like your soon-to-be ex-girlfriend is jealous, Ty," Danielle sneered, glancing back at Ty, then back at Tinka, "and she has every right to be. Not everyone can be as breathtaking and wonderful as -"

Danielle's conceited comments were interrupted when she was blasted in the face by thousands of multi-coloured sparkles, of all shapes and sizes. The cheerleader tried to block the sparkles from hitting her face, but it was no use. Tinka continued to fire her gadget, the Ultra Betwinkler 6000, until Danielle's entire face was coated in nothing but a variety of sparkles.

"Oh, my!" Dina cried, appearing next to Günther, with Deuce on the other side of her.

Everyone's eyes darted from Tinka to Danielle, whose screams were muffled by the sparkles that covered her mouth. She attempted to pry them off of her face with her hands, but failed.

Tinka was smirking at Danielle, but the minute the blonde's eyes made contact with Ty's chocolate-brown ones, her smile quickly faded. She glanced down at the large betwinkler in her hands and sighed. She could not believe she did what she did, all because she was jealous of Danielle. Tears started forming in her eyes. She could not look at Ty, not after what happened.

Ty, who stared at his girlfriend in shock, said, "Tinka -"

Tinka bit her bottom lip as she passed her betwinkler over to Günther. Before Ty could finish, she covered her tear-filled eyes with her hands and bolted.

* * *

Outside on the boat deck, far away from the warm interior of the boat, Tinka leaned against the railing, looking out at the lake. The stars above in the clear, night sky shed some light onto the boat below. The cold, winter wind caused her long, blonde hair to blow and goosebumps to form on her arms, but she did not care. She did not care that she would freeze to death, nor would Ty, she figured.

Tears continued to flow down Tinka's cheeks, as she silently questioned how could she live with herself. CeCe warned her not to let her jealousy get in the way of her romantic relationship with Ty, but she did it anyway, and in front of the entire school. Even though Danielle was betwinkled and unable to speak, Tinka was not happy. Her actions just cost her Ty's love for her and she knew that he would never want to be with her after what she did.

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them with her hands, in an attempt to stay warm, but it barely worked. She shivered, as the gusts of cold air hit her body.

_"I deserve this,"_ she thought to herself. _"I ruined my relationship with Ty because I was jealous of Danielle, and now I will be paying for it with my life."_

Just then, a familiar voice interrupted her depressing thoughts.

"Tinka?"

Startled, Tinka glanced behind her and found Ty standing there, with an expression on his face that Tinka could not quite decipher.

"Hello, Ty," she said, turning away from him.

"Tinka, you shouldn't be out here, it's freezing," Ty said, taking his tuxedo jacket off and wrapping it around her.

"I am fine," Tinka replied, as confidently as she could. "It is not me that you should be worrying about."

"Don't worry, Danielle will be okay," Ty reassured her. "Günther is de-twinkling her face right now."

"Oh," Tinka said, wiping the tears from her face.

Ty sighed, as he stared at her back facing him, and asked, "Why did you do it?"

Tinka let out a sigh of her own and replied, "Well, pardon me if I become a bit irritated whenever Danielle fawns over you."

"Danielle?" Ty asked, bewildered. "She's into me?"

"How can you not notice?" Tinka questioned, turning around to look at him. "She is around you all of the time, smiling at you, laughing at everything you say, physically flirting with you -"

"And you were jealous," Ty said. It was not a question.

"Yes, okay?" Tinka questioned, as more tears began to fall. "I admit it! Happy? I became a horrendous, green-eyed monster! I felt threatened by her! She is beautiful, she is funny, she is -"

"She's not as beautiful as you," Ty reassured her, interrupting her rambling. "She's not as funny as you."

Tinka folded her arms in front of her and asked, "Really?"

"Totally," Ty answered, smiling at her. "And she's certainly not as sparkly as you."

"Well, that is definitely true," Tinka said, conceitedly, cracking a small smile.

"No, all of it is true," Ty corrected, wrapping his arms around her. "So, stop being jealous. Danielle is nothing compared to you."

"Thank you, Ty," Tinka said, gratefully, before kissing him.

"I love you, Tinka," Ty said, once he pulled back from the kiss. "And, next time, if something is bugging you, just tell me, okay?"

"I will," Tinka replied, with a nod of her head. "I promise."

"Good, now come on, baby," Ty said, leading her away from the railing. "Let's go back inside, okay?"

Tinka nodded, again, and curled up against his chest, as his arms shielded her from the cold winds. She was relieved to still be Ty's girlfriend and could see clearly again, as opposed to being a green-eyed monster, who sees nothing but red.

Happy Valentine's Day! :D

Twenty down, eighty to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
